


A Princess' Frustration

by Firstone33



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Both are not acting upon them, Byleth has feelings for Edelgard, Byleth though is more or less waiting for Edelgard to confess first, Edelgard has lesbian feelings for teach and defiantly denies them, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Humor, Romance, Tumblr request, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Edelgard von Hresvelg comes to learn she has fallen in love with her teacher and defiantly denies it until she can no longer deny it





	A Princess' Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> a Request from Tumblr

Date: 1180  
Location: Garreg Mach Monastery

this was insane for weeks since starting under the tutelage of Professor Byleth Edelgard has had these feelings, at first she thought nothing of them but it got worse everytime the professor was near her Edelgard smiled more, laughed and even enjoyed the times they had tea hells Edelgard even revealed her tragic past something the emperor in waiting would never do yet she did without hesitation and worse Byleth listened and comforted her.

to put it simple Edelgard was in love with her Teacher! Edelgard could not be in love with her teacher it...it was unethical it could be considered illegal it should be illegal so for the last month she distant herself shutting herself away from even being in same room as her teacher, she only responded when she was asked to answer a question or when they would have training sessions or mock battles, Edelgard was returning to her room as she entered she could not help but blush the smile and praise Professor gave her made her feel warm.

Edelgard tried and tried to rid of these feeling but she could not deny it anymore, She was in love with her teacher Edelgard needed to tell her teacher she might be rejected but she would not be well until she finally confessed her love for now she was dirty and needed a bath, Edelgard decided to head to the baths she left her room and headed to the baths, it was not long she was there she was now cleaned and had returned to her room, she changed into a night gown and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* Next Day*

Edelgard learned that they had time off, Professor Byleth wanted them to have a few days of rest with the Dance coming everyone needed their rest of course this gave Edelgard the perfect chance to talk to her teacher." Professor". Byleth looks up from her desk at Edelgard." Something you need miss hresvelg?". Edelgard took a breath." I was wondering if you would join me for some tea". Byleth gave her that soft smile that melted her heart, Edelgard tried to control her beating heart.

" i would love to".

it was not long before tea was made and served." normally when we have tea we talk...but something is bothering you please tell me what is wrong". Edelgard sighed, she sets down her cup, she looks at Byleth and closed her eyes." what i am about to tell you...may change your view of me...may make you hate me...i am prepared for it...". Byleth did not speak she stared at Edelgard waiting." I...I Love you professor....i do not know when it started but as hard as i tried i cannot deny these feeling anymore.....i am prepared for your rejection...for you to no longer teach us but i just needed to let you know". Edelgard sighed Byleth just sat there no emotion, Edelgard stood." I am sorry for bothering...have a good day professor". Just before she reached the door she was suddenly turned and her professor kisses her Edelgard's eyes went wide but then she closed them letting herself melt into it when Byleth pulled her lips away.

" What took you so long...well to be more precise about time".

Edelgard started laughing, Byleth laughed with her." Seiros...i am such an idiot...here i was thinking you would reject my feelings and all and tell me that an Future ruler of Adestria should not behave in such way....yet you didn't...". Byleth brings a hand up to her face and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear." Edelgard whatever happens i will be at your side...for better and worse, that i will not leave you no matter what". Edelgard smiled and the two kissed little did both know that their love would be tested in the days to come but both would face it head on through thick and thin against all odds.

**Author's Note:**

> i did my best to make this as Sappy as possible i hope you all enjoy it


End file.
